Katari/Dialogue
This page contains a list of situational dialogue and conversations Katari has with other characters in Dragon Age: Inquisition multiplayer. Katari's remarks * (Fallen) Don't let them win. * (Revived) I should be helping you! * (Revived) You shouldn't have to do this. * (Upon receiving a targeted enemy event) Come out, come out, wherever you are! * (Upon completing an event) Job done. Let's go. * (Low health) My wounds could probably use something. * (Idle) This is a waste of time. * (Idle) Our foes could be getting away. * (Idle) We're not sent here to stand around. * (To DLC character banter) (huffs) The Inquisition’s alright, I suppose. Katari and Amund * Katari: This Inquisition must be desperate, recruiting the way they do. Just look at us! * Amund: If the Lady of the Sky demands our service we would be fools to refuse. ─────── * Katari: Ever fought a wyvern? I did once. Sold the head for good money, too. * Amund: Why would you sell it? Those are good eating! ─────── * Katari: I’ll be happy if I never see a demon again after this. * Amund: Do you fear spirits, my horned friend? Whatever for? Katari and Argent * Katari: This Inquisition must be desperate, recruiting the way they do. Just look at us! * Argent: This is a fine group, which I would not enjoy killing, if it came to that. ─────── * Katari: Ever fought a wyvern? I did once. Sold the head for good money, too. * Argent: People will buy anything in Val Royeaux. ─────── * Katari: I’ll be happy if I never see a demon again after this. * Argent: Demonic foes are tricky. ─────── * Argent: This is the first time I've worked for an organization like the Inquisition. It was always a person before. * Katari: You ought to try working for yourself. ─────── * Argent: When we’re through, perhaps the spymaster will turn me over to someone else. * Katari: Yes, but what do you want. ─────── * Argent: I like birds. I had a parakeet. It was blue. And then it died. * Katari: You’re not good at telling stories. Katari and Belinda * Katari: This Inquisition must be desperate, recruiting the way they do. Just look at us! * Belinda: Different people fighting for the same cause. Isn’t it great? ─────── * Katari: Ever fought a wyvern? I did once. Sold the head for good money, too. * Belinda: (frustrated disgusted noise) ─────── * Katari: I’ll be happy if I never see a demon again after this. * Belinda: I never want to see another demon. ─────── * Belinda: I met the Divine Justinia only once before she died. She was lovely. * Katari: The Divine? Oh, the one with the big hat? ─────── * Belinda: I pray the Maker smiles on the Inquisition. Our cause is righteous! * Katari: (scoffs) I wish I had your conviction. ─────── * Belinda: I hope to stay and serve the Inquisition, once this war is over. * Katari: To each their own, I suppose. Katari and Cillian * Katari: This Inquisition must be desperate, recruiting the way they do. Just look at us! * Cillian: There is a common threat. It is not so strange. ─────── * Katari: Ever fought a wyvern? I did once. Sold the head for good money, too. * Cillian: I’m impressed – they are great beasts. ─────── * Katari: I’ll be happy if I never see a demon again after this. * Cillian: I can understand that. ─────── * Cillian: I once dreamed of seeing places like this. * Katari: Then you got out of your cave, and decided to make it a reality! I respect that. ─────── * Cillian: Being with the Inquisition has opened my eyes to how little I truly understood the world before. * Katari: I don’t think I feel like I'll ever truly understand anything. ─────── * Cillian: Did anyone try that ham they had at camp yesterday? * Katari: No. But now I'm curious. Katari and Hall * Katari: This Inquisition must be desperate, recruiting the way they do. Just look at us! * Hall: I still can’t believe they took me. ─────── * Katari: Ever fought a wyvern? I did once. Sold the head for good money, too. * Hall: The-the head? ─────── * Katari: I’ll be happy if I never see a demon again after this. * Hall: You actually sound… afraid. That’s unexpected. ─────── * Hall: There are so many people in the world. I'm not used the lack of silence. * Katari: Yeah, pretty much the same. ─────── * Hall: I wonder if I'll ever be able to go back to the life I had before. * Katari: No, you won’t. ─────── * Hall: So when we get back does anyone fancy a drink at the tavern? That’s what friends do, right? * Katari: Is it? Katari and Isabela * Katari: This Inquisition must be desperate, recruiting the way they do. Just look at us! * Isabela: Let me tell you, watching the sky tear itself an asshole is a great way to get immediately sober. ─────── * Katari: Ever fought a wyvern? I did once. Sold the head for good money, too. * Isabela: Yes, yes, big picture problems. But can we focus on not getting killed right now? ─────── * Katari: I’ll be happy if I never see a demon again after this. * Isabela: What about spending time on a boat? I have a boat. Katari and another Katari * Katari: This Inquisition must be desperate, recruiting the way they do. Just look at us! * Other Katari: What’s wrong? We’re great! ─────── * Katari: Ever fought a wyvern? I did once. Sold the head for good money, too. * Other Katari: Yes, I have. And the money is good. ─────── * Katari: I’ll be happy if I never see a demon again after this. * Other Katari: I hate demons. Katari and Korbin * Katari: This Inquisition must be desperate, recruiting the way they do. Just look at us! * Korbin: And what is wrong with us? ─────── * Katari: Ever fought a wyvern? I did once. Sold the head for good money, too. * Korbin: I hear they’re poisonous. ─────── * Katari: I’ll be happy if I never see a demon again after this. * Korbin: I whole-heartedly agree. ─────── * Korbin: Once in the Deep Roads, I held off a group of darkspawn for two days. * Katari: Why do they not just step over you? ─────── * Korbin: There’s so much life on the surface. If not for the Inquisition, I would never have experienced it. * Katari: You never know. You might’ve left the Legion. ─────── * Korbin: Once this is all over, I suppose I’ll have to return to the Deep Roads. * Katari: You should choose your own path. Katari and Luka * Katari: This Inquisition must be desperate, recruiting the way they do. Just look at us! * Luka: What am I looking at? ─────── * Katari: Ever fought a wyvern? I did once. Sold the head for good money, too. * Luka: Did you eat the rest of it? ─────── * Katari: I’ll be happy if I never see a demon again after this. * Luka: Don’t like demons. Don’t like Darkspawn. ─────── * Luka: Inquisition is such a funny word! * Katari: No it’s not; you’re the funny one! ─────── * Luka: When I was trapped in the Vimmark Mountains, I ate lots of mushrooms. * Katari: Lots of mushrooms in mountain prisons then? ─────── * Luka: I wonder if I could find that cave with the glowing lichen again – it was west of Ferelden. * Katari: I’ve never heard of such a thing. Katari and Neria * Katari: This Inquisition must be desperate, recruiting the way they do. Just look at us! * Neria: They need all the help they can get. ─────── * Katari: Ever fought a wyvern? I did once. Sold the head for good money, too. * Neria: Disgusting. ─────── * Katari: I’ll be happy if I never see a demon again after this. * Neria: We can all hope. ─────── * Neria: (gasps) I've never had my skills so tested in my life! * Katari: That inspires confidence. ─────── * Neria: It will be a relief to return to my clan once all this is done. * Katari: Must be nice to have somewhere you belong. ─────── * Neria: I never thought I would say this, but I’ve learned much from traveling with you all. * Katari: You’re welcome. Katari and Rion * Katari: This Inquisition must be desperate, recruiting the way they do. Just look at us! * Rion: I don’t know about you, but I can see why I was recruited. ─────── * Katari: Ever fought a wyvern? I did once. Sold the head for good money, too. * Rion: Good to know, if I ever run out of gold. ─────── * Katari: I’ll be happy if I never see a demon again after this. * Rion: Afraid of demons? Welcome to my life. ─────── * Rion: You know, this Inquisition? Isn’t as bad as I thought. * Katari: Eh, for an organisation run mostly by humans. ─────── * Rion: When this is over, I hope we mages are given some freedom. After all, isn’t the point to change things? * Katari: Maybe you should look at the Qunari Saarebas and remember that you are lucky. ─────── * Rion: Well, how’s everyone doing today? * Katari: Been better. Been worse. Katari and Sidony * Katari: This Inquisition must be desperate, recruiting the way they do. Just look at us! * Sidony: I’d rather not. ─────── * Katari: Ever fought a wyvern? I did once. Sold the head for good money, too. * Sidony: Yes, but have you ever killed a dragon? ─────── * Katari: I’ll be happy if I never see a demon again after this. * Sidony: Demons. As long as you expect them, they aren’t so terrible. ─────── * Sidony: This is ridiculous. Why did I agree to come here? * Katari: How am I supposed to know why you do things? ─────── * Sidony: (Disgusted noise.) * Katari: Please, you’re barely scratched! ─────── * Sidony: Once this is over, the spymaster promised to let me look at her library. * Katari: If you’re impressed by her library you should see what the Tamassrans collect. Katari and Tamar * Katari: This Inquisition must be desperate, recruiting the way they do. Just look at us! * Tamar: We are powerful. Little matters beyond that. ─────── * Katari: Ever fought a wyvern? I did once. Sold the head for good money, too. * Tamar: Lucrative, you say? ─────── * Katari: I’ll be happy if I never see a demon again after this. * Tamar: A demon is much like any other foe. ─────── * Tamar: Your Chantry goes belly up, the Inquisition steps in. Always something to keep the same people in power. * Katari: Human politics make my head spin. ─────── * Tamar: The last time I met a group of rebel mages, I let them live. One of them told a funny story. * Katari: That’s it? You’re not going to tell the story? ─────── * Tamar: If I survive, I’ll be free. The commander gave his word – I fight for him, and I get to live. * Katari: If you didn’t believe him, why did you agree to his terms? Katari and Thornton * Katari: This Inquisition must be desperate, recruiting the way they do. Just look at us! * Thornton: I’ve seen better, and I’ve seen worse. We’re not so bad. ─────── * Katari: Ever fought a wyvern? I did once. Sold the head for good money, too. * Thornton: What about the gall bladder? You didn’t leave that behind, did you? ─────── * Katari: I’ll be happy if I never see a demon again after this. * Thornton: Yeah, I’ll drink to that. ─────── * Thornton: When the Breach first opened, I managed to evade demons by hiding in a snowdrift. * Katari: Why didn’t you just kill them? ─────── * Thornton: Considering what we’re up against, I really hope the Inquisition knows what it’s doing. * Katari: I don’t wanna think about that too much. ─────── * Thornton: If I survive this, maybe I’ll move to a cottage. Get a dog. And a vegetable garden. * Katari: That sounds dull. Katari and Zither! * Katari: This Inquisition must be desperate, recruiting the way they do. Just look at us! * Zither!: Yeah, look at us! Dead sexy, right? What were they thinking? ─────── * Katari: Ever fought a wyvern? I did once. Sold the head for good money, too. * Zither!: No, but I once played at this bar called ‘The Wyvern’s Head’ - it was the other kind of head. ─────── * Katari: I’ll be happy if I never see a demon again after this. * Zither!: Tell me about it, friend! They’re the worst critics, am I right? Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition multiplayer dialogues